


Dwarven Customs

by Dragon_Dweller



Series: The Life of Kili, Prince of Durin and his Wife, Luna, the Last of her Kind [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Erebor, F/M, Gen, Middle Earth, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and his wife, Luna, are expecting their first child, the first to be born of Durin since Erebor was reclaimed. Now, that her due date is nearing closer, Kili has to preform an old and serious Dwarven Custom with her to be sure that she will be a good mother to their child. He just doesn't know how to tell her what the custom is, without her thinking him and his people are out of their minds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarven Customs

Luna sat up in bed in her and Kili's chamber in the great mountain of Erebor, she sat against the headboard, lightly stroking her swollen stomach. She was seven months pregnant with Kili and her's first baby and first child of Durin born since Erebor was reclaimed, so the occasion was special for everyone, but even more for Luna, because it was also the first of her people, the Dartrisians, to be born since the race was destroyed by a dragon as well, leaving Luna the only of her kind left until now that the baby she was carrying would be half Dartrisian. She was still learning about Dwarven customs and ways, but it wasn't as hard as she originally thought, when she became engaged, then married to the second Dwarven Prince, but some of their customs were very strange to her, though she didn't hold it to them or think bad about them, for they had become her ways and would be the ways of her children. She let out a slow inward and outward breath as a small wave of nausea washed over her from the baby moving, the warm baths she took usually calmed the little one, but the one she had just gotten out of minutes before, hadn't worked this time. So, she laid in bed against the headboard, her open robe only covering her private parts and her full and very sore breasts, her big belly standing out proudly as she ghosted her fingertips up and down the dark lifeline mark that divided her belly, in effort to sooth the restless child inside her. She looked up as the bedroom door opened and Kili stepped inside, causing her to smile happily seeing her beloved husband.

Kili smiled back at her, his heart skipping along in his chest like it did every time he saw his wife, no matter what, it was like seeing and falling in love with her all over again and he loved it. He sat down on the bed beside her, resting his hand lightly on her stomach, feeling the baby kick and move. Luna stared at him, as he stared at her stomach. He looked memorized and amazed, but she also saw something else in his face. She had learned to read Kili's face, it wasn't hard to read it to begin with, but sometimes it was easier to read a blank book than his expression. He seemed withdrawn some, conflicted really, like something was seriously bothering him and he didn't know how to feel it or say it. Reaching out her hand and cupping his face gently, she brought his eyes to hers.

“What is it?” she whispered, frowning.

“You're so close to your due date.” he whispered back, casting his eyes down.

“Yes, I know.” Luna smiled, lightly amused. “Trust me, I know I am. It's hard not to with all the moving, I swear if there is any doubt if this child is yours, all anyone has to do is feel it move. It never stops, just like you!” She teased her husband, playfully.

Kili smiled weakly, nodding some and concerning Luna more. He ringed his index finger around her belly button and chewed on his bottom lip. Luna knew that look, it was the look where he had to tell her something she'd either wouldn't like, hate or would think strange beyond reason, it made her drop her hand from his scruffy face, being he still wasn't old enough to grow a proper beard like his older brother Fili or his uncle Thorin, and let her shoulders slump.

“What is it? What is it you have to tell me?” she asked, out right.

“There's a custom.” Kili said, after a slight pause.

“Oh, Valinor. I don't like your tone, Kili.” she sighed.

“I don't think you'll like the custom either.” Kili retorted.

“Before I answer that, do you like it?” she asked, the two of them were so vastly alike she could tell how much she'd like something, by how much he did.

“Well,” Kili tilted his head side to side. “Yes and no. I do because it's the custom and way of my people and it's important to us to do it, but it's also on the bit weird side, especially to others that know nothing about and never heard of or seen it before, and you're my wife. We've done _a lot_ of sensitive, new, strange and passionate things together, but this one is up there. I think my oddness with it is due to what yours will be when I tell you what it is.” he explained.

Luna's eyes drifted closed, a tension headache pressing down on her temples as she rested her head back against the headboard. “And you've witnessed this custom before?” she asked, wanting to delay finding out what exactly it was for a bit longer.

“Yes, but only twice before. Once was an accident, I walked in on it.” Kili answered, blushing some at the memory. “And the second time was when my cousin, Nalarr's mother had her son, Bror. I was 27 then and for whatever reason, I honestly can't recall why, I was there with Fili, Thorin, my Ma and Nalarr.”

“Please, tell me whatever it is, it isn't going to be a public display like that, because this is the first child of Durin born in the mountain since Erebor was taken back. I swear if it is, Kili, I will make you go into labor with this child.” Luna warned and threatened.

Kili heeded it, he had laughed at the warning of her telling him she'd make him give birth to the child at first, until he realized that she meant if she, honestly, could do just that when she was mad at him, she would, with pleasure. It had become her chief threat to him since they learned she was with child. He rubbed her belly, feeling the baby kick and move strongly.

“It won't be, I swear it.” He promised her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her belly. “It will just be the three of us; you, me and the baby.”

He rested his head on her stomach, slipping a hand into her robe, exposing her large, heavy and sore breasts to the cool air of their room, her nipples hardening almost instantly and a small line of breast milk lining its way down and disappeared into her robe. Kili very gently cupped one of her breasts in his hand, knowing that they caused her a great deal of pain, and lightly rubbing the nipple of the breast with his thumb softly. Luna moaned as ribbons of sensation bloomed from Kili rubbing her sensitive breast.

“We do it, to ensure the child will grow strong and it's good enough to provide just that to the baby and to bring luck and blessing upon the parents and child, along with a bonding moment between the parents to bring them even closer together, like a declaration of their readiness and acceptance of becoming parents, and for the father to understand the bond the mother and baby will have in the first year of life.” he explained it to her, without exactly telling her what it was they were suppose to do to achieve the things he just mentioned, and he was guarding it so well to that point, Luna couldn't even mentally guess for sure to ask it out loud, so she said nothing and stroked his hair.

“Luna?” Kili whispered, picking his head up a little bit.

“Hm?” Luna answered, her eyes still closed and head back.

“Sing to me.”

Luna's eyes popped open and narrowed for a second, before she looked down at Kili, she'd sang to him a thousand times before, but the tone of his voice sounded so vulnerable and commanding, she had to look at him. 

“What?” she asked.

“Sing to me.” Kili repeated. “Please.” 

Luna frowned lightly and nodded, still stroking his hair, gently. “Okay.” she whispered and Kili smiled at her, laying his head back down on her stomach and still caressing her breast.

Looking up at the ceiling a moment to figure out a good enough song for the moment, Luna closed her eyes, Kili watching up at her carefully, and she started to softly sing to him, relaxing herself in the process. Kili sighed to what sounded like him relaxing to Luna, but he was really readying himself for the custom, it didn't bother him to do it at all, it was how he was raised and taught to do when his beloved was pregnant and ready to give birth, it was natural to him. But to Luna it was completely new and he know she valued a very certain amount of personal space, even from him, and he had to go into that space that he normally held sacredly for her, to do the custom and ritual. He knew that she wasn't going to like it much and was going to be uncomfortable with it, that's why he hadn't told her what it was and had her distracted away from it, though her singing to him and light caressing him was part of the custom, she just didn't need to know that until it was too late. Raising his head slightly and licking his lips, Kili moved closer to Luna, moving his hand away from her breast and closing his mouth around her nipple, biting down around it sharply, as he was suppose too. He searched out his hand to hers and gripped it as she gasped harshly, jerking, but unable to move away from him since she was trapped between the wall and him, she stopped stroking his hair and singing to look at him with a mixture of pain and upset on her face.

“What are yo---” she started to question him.

Kili pulled away only an inch, shaking his head at her. “Don't.” he whispered, firmly at her. His eyes were stern, like he was about to scold her. “Don't stop, or I'll bite you harder.” He threatened her, seriously.

Luna frowned at him, mad at his words to her, he had never threatened her and meant it and she could break his jaw for doing so now. But it lightened on her mind that he was doing the actual bloody custom and her eyes narrowed at him.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

“Yes.” Kili answered, very firmly. “Now, keep going.” he told her.

Luna set her jaw angry, but sighed, closing her eyes again and continued the song she was singing and stroking Kili's chocolate brown hair and the side of his face. Content with her resuming, Kili again closed his mouth around her nipple and bit down, but even harder this time, more to mess with her than to actually be mean and smiled as her nails dug into the hand he was holding hers with. He fed from her like that, gulping down her milk by the mouthful and actually very happily. He was relaxed with her gentle touches and her soothing song, he used his hand that wasn't holding hers and rubbed the back of his fingers against her side and ribs gently as he continued. Luna had sang two songs in the time Kili drank every drop of her milk that would come and Luna knew there was going to be a dark purple suck mark around that nipple when he was done. When he was done, he scooted up, laying his head on her chest, tucked under her chin and Luna finished the song, but kept caressing his soft hair.

“If you do that again, when and if, we have another child and you don't tell me first, I will cut off your nuts and hang them for all to see and know why. Got it.” Luna warned him.

A smile spread over Kili's face. “Yes, Luna.” he answered.

“Good.” she snapped, kissing the top of his head.

“You're going to be a great mother, though.” He commented.

“And it took you breastfeeding from me, to discover that!?” She asked.

“Yes, I had to make sure of it.”

“What if I wasn't, what then?” she asked, a look of a challenge in her face.

“If you were found not to be, which it was never doubted by any of us, then when you gave birth, the child would have been taken and raised by another.” he explained looking into her eyes.

“I don't fucking think so!” Luna barked. “I'll murder everyone in this mountain, you included, if that was tried.”

Kili smiled happily and proudly at his wife, she had completely passed the test and custom with more than flying colors. He pressed a kiss to her lips in response to his happiness about it.

“But seriously,” Luna continued after the kiss was broken. “You had to drink me half dry to do all of this? What's the point, exactly? I'm more than sure there's a sounder way.”

“There might be.” Kili nodded, agreeing with his wife. “But it's what we, Dwarves, do. Breastfeeding is the most essential and motherly thing you do with the baby, you see all of the love, care, patience and devotion in that act and if you can treat me like that during it, then you can our child.” he explained to her, his passion and seriousness on the subject showing. Luna sighed heavily, knowing that if they were going to have more kids, it meant that the custom was going to happen more often and she had to accept, or at least be okay with, it for them to have a good parental relationship, marriage and keep the traditions of Kili's people.

“Okay, but give a person more warning than that! It hurts like hell, you know! But luckily but the time the baby has _teeth_ ,” she said pointedly looking at him. “I won't be breastfeeding him anymore.”

Kili laughed freely. “Fair enough, my Wife. Fair enough!”


End file.
